The true power of the alliance rune
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: "- Voilà Magnus ! s'écria Alec. Il s'éloigna sans accorder un regard à ses compagnons et fendit la foule pour rejoindre le sorcier. Même à cette distance, il était impossible de ne pas voir la surprise qui se peignit sur le visage de Magnus quand il l'aperçut." [T.3 / POV Magnus] Couverture de Cassandra Jean


**Titre :** The true power of the alliance rune

**Fandom :** The Mortal Instruments

**Personnages :** Malec

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer :** J'ai kidnappé Magnus, Alec et Chairman Meow, Cassandra Clare les fait trop souffrir.

**Remerciements :** A mon William, le meilleur fanboy du monde et parce qu'il m'a trouvé le titre! Et à Amanda qui me soutiens dans mes crises de fangirlise intenses (et y participe) et à corrigé cet os

**Notes :** Parce que Malec, c'est la vie!

* * *

><p><span>The true power of the alliance rune<span>

Magnus tentait de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu autant de chasseurs d'ombres et de créatures obscures réunis dans la même pièce sans s'entretuer mais en vain, il semblait qu'il s'agissait d'une première.

Il sentit Alexander bien avant de le voir, c'était quelque chose que seuls les sorciers pouvaient percevoir : un changement dans l'air et une présence, comme si malgré la distance qui les séparait encore, il était près de lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fut pour voir le jeune homme à une dizaine de mètre de lui, fendre littéralement la foule dans sa direction. Il avait un air déterminé que Magnus ne lui avait encore jamais vu et bousculait les gens sur son passage sans prendre le temps de s'excuser, ne leur accordant même pas un regard. Car ses yeux étaient braqués sur lui.

Les yeux d'Alec avaient toujours été la chose la plus expressive chez lui et il avait l'habitude de pouvoir aisément y lire pourtant cette fois, il n'y arrivait pas. Il y avait tant de choses dans ses yeux, un fouillis de sentiments contradictoires que le sorcier n'arrivait pas à démêler. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un sens à la présence du jeune Lightwood en face de lui. Il aurait pensé qu'une fois réunis, Alec serait resté avec sa sœur et leur petit groupe ce qui en fin de compte était tout à fait logique. Pourtant, il était devant lui, seul, ses magnifiques yeux bleus fixé sur lui et le grand magicien de Brooklyn en était muet de surprise.

- Tu veux qu'on se mette ensemble ? demanda-t-il calmement sans pouvoir empêcher un tressautement nerveux de sa paupière

Magnus mit un moment à comprendre de quoi parlait le brun. Autour d'eux, des petits groupes de deux s'étaient formés tous composés d'un chasseur d'ombre et d'une créature obscure. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre le sorcier se contenta de tendre sa main au nephilim. Celui-ci s'en saisit avec douceur et l'entraina légèrement à l'écart des autres avant de saisir sa stèle et de se mettre à tracer la rune que Clary avait créée un peu plus tôt. Si l'acte en lui-même n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable, la main d'Alexander serrant la sienne l'empêchait de ressentir une éventuelle douleur. La paume d'Alec était tiède et douce, serrant la sienne avec une rare tendresse et Magnus pouvait même sentir le pouce du jeune homme caresser le dos de sa main.

Il avait toujours trouvé Alec déraisonnablement beau. Si l'on partait du principe que les enfants de la nuit descendaient d'un ange, ils étaient tous beaux mais Alexander l'était plus encore. Si bien que Magnus se disait parfois qu'un tel être, si parfait dans sa multitude de défauts, ne pouvait pas réellement exister et qu'il devait sûrement faire l'un des rêves les plus merveilleux de sa longue vie. Mais Alec était bel et bien réel. Et la chose la plus étonnante dans tout cela c'était que le garçon n'était absolument pas conscient de l'être exceptionnel qu'il était.

Le temps semblait comme suspendu, Alec venait de finir de trace la rune mais il n'avait pas lâché sa main pour autant. Il regardait son œuvre, immobile et Magnus le trouva épuisé : sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude et il remarqua des ombres violacées sous ses yeux. Comme s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était observé, il releva la tête, ses yeux d'un bleu céleste rencontrèrent les siens et avant même que Magnus n'est esquissé un geste, Alec avança d'un pas, collant son torse au sien, lâcha sa main qu'il vint poser sur sa nuque et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Les lèvres du brun étaient douces mais beaucoup moins hésitantes que lors de leur premier baiser pourtant, il était loin d'être parfait. Il y avait trop dents, leurs nez s'écrasaient l'un contre l'autre et les doigts d'Alec plantaient dans son cou lui faisaient mal pourtant c'était l'un des meilleurs baisers que le sorcier n'eut reçu en des siècles d'existence.

Parce qu'il s'agissait d'Alec. Alec qui malgré toutes ses peurs et ses incertitudes avait choisi de lui laisser une chance. De _leur_ laisser une chance.

Et Magnus Bane était bien décidé à la saisir.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'avais envie de réécrire ce passage remplit de tellement de feels pov Magnus, j'espère que vous avez aimé!<p> 


End file.
